Lost and Found
by glamglaceon
Summary: COMPLETE! AU. Yukio come back to the monastery to find his brother has been taken and his foster father injured. Now Yukio has to choose to either save his brother or to kill him.


Title: Lost and Found

Author: Christina E Lupin

Summary: Yukio came back to the monastery to find Rin gone and his foster father injured. When he hears that his brother was taken by their true father, Yukio must choose to either save his brother or to kill him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. This wonderful manga and anime belong to Kazue Kato and Viz Media.

Rating: T for violence and swearing

Notes: My muse really needs to stop giving me new ideas. I'd much rather she helps me get my other stories updated first. I guess I'll give this a go and see if I can satisfy her enough to get her to finish the next chapters for Fledgling and Fairy Tales. I hope you guys enjoy this story! I won't post it until it is done. I am not sure if this will be a one-shot or multiple chapters yet.

((((_Lost and Found_)))

Brring. Brring. Brrring.

Yukio Okumura couldn't help but worry as he continued to try to reach the monastery, his home. Earlier that day, when he was getting things ready for tomorrow's move to True Cross Academy, he had a bad feeling something was happening to his older twin brother, Rin Okumura. Things were being set into motion sooner than anticipated.

Ever since Yukio could remember, he could see things he couldn't explain. His foster father, Shiro Fujimoto, offered to help him when Yukio was seven years old. Father Fujimoto trained the young boy to become an exorcist and later explained that both Rin and Yukio were the sons of Satan and that Rin inherited all the demonic powers. Father Fujimoto was concerned that Rin's demonic powers would awaken soon, as they noticed the older brother getting more violent.

Yukio only hoped that those powers hadn't awakened tonight of all nights.

_Oh, to hell with waiting._ Yukio threw his messenger bag over a shoulder and left the room running. _Please, please let Rin be okay. Please let Dad be okay._

((((_))))

"_Happy birthday, my dear son._"

Rin jerked forward into a sitting position, gasping for breath. The memories from earlier flew across his mind's eye and he searched around the room he was in. Nothing looked familiar to him. The walls were pitch black with a few lit torches hanging on the walls. The weird thing was the torches were emitting blue flames, like the flames that enveloped him earlier. He took in a tall chest of drawers, a wide wardrobe, and a single wooden door. Rin looked down to notice he was sitting on a king-size four-poster bed with dark red sheets and a thick black comforter.

"Where am I?" he asked. "All I remember is…"

The door opened suddenly, jarring him from his thoughts. He looked up and his blue eyes widened as he took in the figure standing there. The man standing there had short thick dark brown hair and electric blue eyes, the same color as those demonic flames. His skin was extremely pale and smooth, free of blemishes. All he wore was a thick black robe.

"Welcome home, my dear Rin," the man replied.

Rin's eyes went wider as he recognized the deep voice coming from his visitor.

The man grinned. "Good. You do remember who I am. That will make things easier to explain then." He entered the room and shut the door.

The young demon scooted further up his bed. "Get away from me!"

The man stopped moving, feigning a hurt look. "Is that how you treat your father who saved you from a fate worse than death?" Rin glared. "I did you a favor, my dear son. You were taken from me before I even got the chance to meet you and your brother. You both were to be raised here in Gehenna and to take over when I am gone."

"I am not interested," Rin growled.

Satan let out a sigh. "Rin, my dear boy, it is your destiny. Ruling Gehenna is in your veins. The humans in Assiah could never stamp down your true powers. How else were you able to best any human in a fight? How else did you manage to keep some of your demonic powers in you despite that priest sealing most of it in this sword?" He held out a hand and the Kurikara sword appeared in it. "I saw in his memories that all I need to do is draw the sword, and your powers will be unleashed." Satan let a laugh. "Are you ready for your rebirth, my dear son? It's time to take your place as the prince of Gehenna!"

Rin could only watch as his father grasped the hilt of the sword and withdrew it from its scabbard. The moment the very tip of the sword left the scabbard, Rin let out a scream as he was enveloped by his blue flames once more. He could feel himself being torn apart and put back together again. Meanwhile, his father laughed with glee, watching his son's transformation before his eyes.

((((_))))

Yukio arrived at the monastery, panting as he took in the chapel with his blue eyes. The priests who were working stopped when they noticed him standing there, staring at the mess with wide eyes.

"Yukio," one priest/exorcist murmured, coming forward.

"What happened here?" Yukio asked.

The man stopped in front of him with sad eyes. "Rin's powers started to manifest. Father Fujimoto brought him back here to protect him when a demon invaded. We fought against it and won, but not before Satan possessed Father Fujimoto."

Yukio gasped. "Satan possessed Dad?!"

He nodded. "Yes. He took Rin as well, but not before Father Fujimoto snapped out of it and stabbed himself. However, Rin is gone."

"Is Dad okay?" Yukio asked.

"He'll recover," the exorcist said, smiling. "Though, I don't know how he'll react when he hears Rin is in Gehenna now."

Yukio clenched his fists, his blue eyes blazing. If only he had been here, things wouldn't have turned out this way. Now Rin is in the hands of the demons and who knows what will happen to him once his powers full awaken? Would be succumb or would he fight back?

"Dad'll be crushed," Yukio whispered. "If Dad ever had a weakness, Rin was his. He loves Rin."

"And so do you." The priest put a hand on his shoulder. "Rin is strong, Yukio. He won't give in so easily, no matter how confused he is about all this. Have faith in your brother. We'll get him back, demon or not."

((((_))))

Shiro let out a groan as he opened his eyes. He stared up at the white ceiling in confusion. What was he doing here? Rin is in trouble! He started to sit up but a sudden, sharp pain stopped him from doing so. The Paladin gritted his teeth. _No, I can't afford to give in to this pain! My son… he needs me. I need to protect Rin!_

"Dad?"

Shiro stopped and looked up to see his youngest son, Yukio, standing by his side. "Yukio. Where's Rin?"

Yukio took in a sharp breath, temporarily shocked at the question, and looked away. He refused to let his foster father see the emotions swimming in his eyes. He didn't want to tell Father Fujimoto that Rin was gone.

Shiro watched his youngest son and the hope that was slowly building in him fell. Something happened to Rin, his beloved son. He could see that Yukio was struggling with his emotions, holding back the tears he refused to cry. Shiro swallowed back his own emotions and reached out to grasp his son's hand. He tugged gently and Yukio fell onto the bed with ease. The Paladin wrapped his arms around his youngest son and pulled him against his chest.

"Let it out, Yukio," he whispered into Yukio's ear. "It's okay to cry, you know."

Yukio grasped the thin hospital gown with his fingers as the tears fell down his face. He didn't let out a single noise but he cried heavily onto his father's chest, shoulders shaking. Shiro let his own tears slip into his son's hair, his heart breaking. _Rin… oh please, don't give in to that monster. I'll come find you and bring you back home. Human or demon, you are still my son and I will always love you._

((((_)))))

Rin opened his eyes, staring once again at the black canopy above him. When had he passed out again? Was it during the transformation, when his father had drawn that sword? He shook his head. No, that man is not his father. Father Fujimoto is. His heart clenched in pain when he thought about that crazy old fart. Was he okay?

"I see you are finally awake, my dear son."

Rin clenched his blanket in his hands only to flinch when he heard a ripping noise. He looked down at the blanket and let out a startled noise when he saw the thick black claws where his nails were.

"We have plenty of blankets, so don't worry about shredding that one," Satan said, sounding amused.

"What happened to me?" Rin asked, bringing up a hand closer to his face to examine it better. Nothing else had changed that he noticed.

"I awakened your powers, Rin. You are now a true demon, like you were born to be."

Rin peeled back the blanket and hurried over to a mirror on the chest of drawers. His blue eyes widened as he took in his new form. The first thing he noticed was the black tail waving around behind him. He turned his head around and grasped it in his hand, surprised to find it soft and furry. The fur got thicker as he reached the end of his tail and he let out a yelp at the feeling of his hand running along the appendage. He dropped the tail and turned back to the mirror. Other than the tail and the claws, he noticed that his ears were long and pointed, much like those creatures in anime.

"How do you feel?" Satan asked, appearing in the mirror with him.

With Satan in the mirror, Rin could see the similarities between him and his biological father. That didn't sit too well with Rin at all. He stepped away from the mirror, his anger growing. Damn it, he didn't want to be a demon! He wanted to go back home to his brother and foster father.

"I know you are not happy about this, Rin," Satan said softly. Rin turned around, eyes wide in shock. "In time, you will learn how to control your powers and step into your place as the prince of Gehenna." Satan walked toward the bedroom door. "Dinner is in an hour. All my closest associates will be there. They are anxious to meet you." The demon left the room, leaving Rin to the silence.

((((_))))

"What do we do now, Dad?" Yukio asked softly against his father's chest.

"About Rin?" Shiro asked, stroking his son's brown hair.

"Yeah. What if his powers have taken over him? What if he's completely different than the Rin we know?"

The Paladin froze, his breath sucked out of him as his heart contracted in pain. Yukio looked up and felt guilty at the pain he saw in the dark eyes, the same pain he felt in his heart.

"If he's truly become a demon, we'll have no choice but to take him down," Shiro replied slowly, as if each word he spoke drove a knife into his heart. "He won't be our Rin anymore. Not only that, but we'd free him from his torment. He wouldn't want to become a demon of his free will."

Yukio nodded. "It won't be easy," he said.

Shiro kissed the top of Yukio's head. "I know, son. Taking someone's life is never easy, but it's even worse when it's a loved one's life. I hope we don't have to resort to that extreme."

"Rin's strong."

The Paladin smiled. "That he is."

"But Dad, how would we be able to get into Gehenna?"

Shiro knew of a way, but he wanted to stay as far away from that idea as much as he could. "I have a few ideas, son. But first, we must prepare ourselves."

((((_))))

Rin fidgeted in his seat, despising the looks he got from the demons around the table. He had no idea why he wasn't making a fuss already, throwing the plates and anything else in his line of sight. That's what he would normally do. Did Gehenna tame him? Or was Satan doing something? Another thought popped into his head. Could it be because he was… home? Was this where he truly belonged and could be himself without appearing to be strong?

"Welcome everyone," Satan said as he entered the vast dining room. "As you can see, we have a new face at our table. I am pleased to announce that I have brought our prince back from Assiah."

Several murmurs spread across the table as the demons turned to look at Rin in a new light. Rin looked confused. Didn't they know who he was beforehand? He resembled Satan enough.

"Welcome home, Prince Rin," one demon said, standing up from his seat and kneeled down on one knee, a hand rising to twist over his heart. One by one, every demon at the table did the same, heads bowed.

Rin blushed. He almost stood up when Satan looked over to him and shook his head once. Rin grumbled under his breath. He didn't need anyone bowing to him like that.

"You may rise," Satan said and the 7 demons got up from their spots on the floor. He turned back to his son. "Rin, these demons in front of you are my closest associates. They also will be your new teachers while you are here. Now I believe it's time to eat." He took his seat and the other demons sat down as well as several waiters came out with dishes. Rin was shocked to notice that the waiters were humans.

The one demon who spoke up earlier looked amused at Rin's expression. "They are sinners, so they deserve this treatment," he said, allowing one to place his plate down in front of him. "This one was a rapist, weren't you?" The waiter didn't say anything.

Rin lifted the lid on his plate curiously and looked shocked at what was on his plate.

The demon smirked once again. "What were you expecting? Human organs? We eat much like the humans do, only more refined. Dig in, Prince Rin."

((((_))))

It's been 4 months since Rin was taken to Gehenna and Shiro was at his wits end. All his options for getting his son back had proven to be futile, except for one. He stayed as far as he could from that option but now he may have no choice if he wanted to get Rin back without killing him.

"Dad?"

Shiro looked up from his desk and smiled. Yukio came home every now and then during the weekends to see him. His smile faded a bit when he noticed the dark bags under his son's eyes.

"Welcome home son."

Yukio stepped into the study and glanced down at the scattered pages. "Any luck yet?"

The Paladin shook his head, taking off his glasses. "No. However, there is one option that we could use."

"What's that Dad?"

Shiro paused. How could he be thinking of telling his son this? He knew what the outcome would be. "There is a way to make the Gehenna Gate appear." He turned around to face his son, his dark eyes staring into the light blue eyes.

"How do we do that?" Yukio asked. "There's been nothing recorded about opening it unless Satan does."

"It's true that only Satan can open it, but so can anyone who has his blood in them."

Yukio's eyes widened, then he started to smile. "Yes, of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

Just as he started to roll up his sleeve, Shiro stopped him. "Wait, Yukio. We need to be prepared before we summon the gate."

Yukio stared at his father then nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow then?" He left before his father could say anything else.

Shiro stared after his son and turned back to his desk. "Heavenly Father, please grant me the courage to do what needs to be done, should it be needed."

Meanwhile, Yukio sat in his old room he shared with Rin, staring down at his guns laid out on his desk. He shuddered at the thought that he might have to kill his brother. Despite those years of thinking him to be dangerous, he loved and looked up to Rin. To think that his brother might no longer be that kid who protected him was unthinkable. On the other side, though, he knew Rin wouldn't succumb to anything unless his arm was twisted.

"I'll free you, brother," he whispered, staring down at his hands. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you back, even if it means I have to kill you."

((((_))))

The next day came sooner than Yukio and Shiro wanted it to. Now they stood in the chapel, ready to open the gate to Gehenna. Yukio had his left sleeve rolled up, a knife in his right hand. Shiro stared at his son, not believing he was doing this. He knew that there was a chance Yukio's powers would awaken as well when the gate opens.

"Yukio, I must tell you before you do this," Shiro said seriously. Yukio looked his father in the eyes. "There is a good chance that your demonic powers might awaken when you open the gate."

"But you said I didn't…"

"You do have powers, yours just didn't awaken like Rin's did when you were born. Your body wasn't ready for that kind of strain. I thought I would warn you before we go through with this."

Yukio looked worried now, then he blinked and pressed the knife against his forearm. If his powers awakened, then so be it. If it got his brother back, he was willing to pay that price.

"We're coming, Rin," he whispered.

He slashed the blade against his arm and hissed at the pain. Blood welled and dripped down his arm to make impact on the floor, where a diagram had been drawn. Almost instantly, something began forming at their feet. It seemed like the floor was bubbling before the gate began to form. The two stepped back to allow it to form. Yukio took out a bandage and applied pressure to his wound. It wouldn't do for him to suffer a huge loss of blood before fighting against whoever came out.

"Rin Okumura, show yourself!" Shiro shouted into the gate.

"That's it?" Yukio asked.

Shiro grinned. "Since he was not raised a demon, it doesn't matter what I say. All I need to do is draw him out."

"Old man?"

The two jumped, eyes going wide as they noticed Rin standing by them, eyes wide. He was in his demon form, Yukio noticed, and he thought it suited him. He also had a scabbard wrapped around his chest, fastened to his back.

"I thought you were dead," Rin whispered.

Shiro grinned and stepped forward. "You can't take me down that easily," he teased. He then sobered quickly. "Does Satan know you are up here?"

"I don't think so. He was in a meeting last I heard." Rin turned to Yukio, smiling. "Hi brother."

Yukio smiled. "Hi brother. I see you have a tail."

Rin grinned and twitched said tail. "Tell me about it. I was terrified of it first but then I got used to it."

"So he's been training you," Shiro said seriously.

Rin scoffed a shoe on the floor. "Yeah. I don't want to be a prince of Gehenna or a demon. I just wanna come back home."

"You can, Rin."

Rin let out a dry laugh. "You don't understand, old man. He's got me chained in Gehenna. I can enter Assiah, but I can't move about in it." He attempted to move but it looked as though he was frozen in place.

Yukio clenched his fists. "Then we negotiate with him."

Both Rin and Shiro laughed. "There's no negotiating anything with him, Yukio," Rin replied.

"Then we kill him and you are automatically released, right?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I've tried things but they don't work."

Yukio's eyes brightened and he moved from his spot. "Stay right there! I got an idea!"

Shiro and Rin were left alone as Yukio left the chapel. Shiro looked his son up and down. "It looks like he's treating you good."

Rin snorted. "He hasn't had much to do with me since I meet his associates, who are also teaching me how to be a demon. I've gained control of my flames but my other powers are still in the works." He locked eyes with his foster father. "I really thought you were dead… Dad."

Shiro's eyes softened and he stepped to pull Rin into a hug. "When he possessed me, I wanted to die. I'd rather have died than you go into Gehenna. I didn't raise you in order to lose you to your real father."

As Shiro hugged Rin, he didn't notice a change in his son until he felt the sword pierce through his stomach and out his back. He felt Rin pull back and was shocked when he noticed his son's eyes were different.

"S-Satan," Shiro hissed.

"You didn't think I would let my own son come up to Assiah without me knowing it? Because of his training, his body was excellent for me to possess."

"I'm ba…. Dad?!"

Both Shiro and Satan turned to Yukio, who dropped what he was holding in his arms, staring in horror at the scene.

"Hello, my youngest son!" Satan chirped.

"Satan," Yukio growled. "Stop possessing my brother and come out to face me like a man!" He pulled out one of his guns.

Satan laughed, which blended with Rin's voice, making it sound distorted. "You are strong just like your mother was. I like your guts, boy. You would have made a fine prince of Gehenna."

"Forget it, Satan. I'm not going, and I will not let my brother go back there." Yukio aimed his gun at his brother's possessed body. "Wake up, Rin!"

Satan laughed again, clutching his, no, Rin's stomach. "Rin cannot hear you. Part of his training, though he didn't know, was for me to possess his body. He has no memory of it and he won't. I'm almost ready to completely take over his body and he will have no choice but to yield."

Shiro slipped a hand to his sleeve, where he had hidden some knives. "Not if we have something to say about it." He gripped one and threw it at his son.

The demon king merely ducked and the knife stuck in a far wall. He let out a cry and his body became engulfed in blue flames. "Catch me if you can." He vanished.

"Damn it," Shiro growled. "You are not playing fair, Satan!" He let out a groan and collapsed to the floor, now remembering the wound he received from the sword, which was still sticking out of him.

"Dad!" Yukio cried out.

"I-I'm fine. Wake Rin up," Shiro gasped.

"What if he doesn't?" Yukio asked fearfully.

"Then you must do what is necessary." Shiro coughed and spat out blood.

Yukio closed his eyes briefly and nodded.

"Fools, all of you."

Satan appeared behind Yukio and shoved the younger boy. Yukio fell forward with a cry but turned around and fired a shot. Satan vanished and reappeared in the same spot seconds later.

"Nice try, son," Satan said, smiling.

"Don't call me that!" Yukio growled. "RIN! Fight him! You are strong enough!"

"What part of my explanation did you not get, Yukio? He was trained to accept me. He is of my blood, just like you are. His body will accept me and I will not hurt his body like I do with my other hosts. This is perfect."

"You made us for that purpose, didn't you?" Yukio spat, his voice icy.

"Of course! It's not like I don't have other children, but they have disowned me. So, I decided to create you with the woman who showed me kindness. She was a strong woman, so it helped to create two perfect sons who I could possess with the right training." Satan created a fireball in his right hand. "So, shout all you want, Rin won't answer you."

Yukio glared. "Rin, if you don't wake up, then I'll… oh, I'll hate you forever!" He didn't want to say that, but he figured it would wake his brother up.

Satan paused, feeling a twitch deep inside where he had locked Rin. He growled and slammed the shields down harder. "Oh no you won't, my son. You have no choice but to obey me!"

"I have a feeling… it worked," Shiro whispered through the pain. "Keep it up, Yukio!"

"I promise to help you in the kitchen!" Yukio shouted, squeezing out another bullet. This time, it hit his brother's body.

Satan let out a scream. "Damn you, Yukio! Why would you shoot your father, your brother like that?"

Yukio smiled. "You are not my father. You stabbed my father with a sword." He chambered another bullet. "Besides, I think Rin would rather be dead than a demon or your vessel."

(((_))))

Rin struggled deep down inside himself, Yukio's words spurring him on. He knew Yukio didn't mean anything when he said he would hate him. It did work, after all. Now he was fighting against Satan for control of his body. If anything, he would rather kill himself with Satan in him than let the demon king back into Gehenna, where he could use the gate to get his revenge.

It was the first time he ever thought of killing himself. He was a happy child, despite the kids and their parents calling him a demon child. _How ironic_, he thought with a chuckle. He was loved by his brother and his foster father, as well as the other priests at the monastery.

"I'm taking you down with me, Father," Rin growled, pushing with all his might to control an arm at least.

(((_)))

Shiro now lay on the floor, blood leaking out of him, as he watched Satan and Yukio fight. He knew that Rin was fighting to win control over his body. He also knew that Rin would attempt to take Satan down with him. He wished he could somehow stop Rin from going down that path. The Paladin wanted his son to live a long and healthy life, not end his life so shortly.

His breath began to shorten as his body started to slow down from the lack of blood supply. Soon he would be dead, leaving his sons alone. If he could somehow open his mouth, he would tell Rin to not blame himself for his death. He knew Rin would, should he survive this mess.

_I have no regrets_, he thought to himself as he began to relax. _I raised both my boys well and they will become great men._

(((_)))

Yukio was thrown to the floor and Satan loomed over him, gripping a knife he pulled from the wall. The younger brother was pinned down so he couldn't move, his blue eyes staring up into the darker blue eyes of his brother.

"WAKE UP, RIN!" Yukio yelled.

"Be quiet, Yukio," Satan crooned, grinning wickedly. "I'll kill you and finish off the old man, then my possession will be complete. And it will be all thanks to you, for opening the gate. This all turned out according to plan." He raised the knife above his head. "Say goodnight, dearest son."

Yukio closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes, confused, and looked up. The knife was frozen in the air and he noticed that one of Rin's eyes looked normal.

"No…one… stabs… my… little brother," Rin growled out.

"Rin," Yukio breathed.

"How did you break my shields?" Satan hollered, furious.

"Easy," Rin replied, grinning. "Now, Yukio!"

Yukio gulped but managed to escape the grip and grabbed his guns. He aimed them at his brother and shot him multiple times. Rin's body jerked with each bullet that hit his body, as if dancing to an unheard beat.

"Damn you both," Satan hissed and he let go of Rin's body to escape through the gate. "I'll be back!" he called out as he closed the gate behind him.

Rin panted and let his body fall forward onto the floor, blood leaking out of his wounds.

"Rin!" Yukio called out, going over to his brother. "Dad, I did it!" He turned to look at his father only to cry out as he noticed the unmoving form of Shiro. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Rin asked softly, feeling his body begin to heal slowly.

"Y-yeah. And don't you dare die on me either!" Yukio choked out.

Rin chuckled. "Yukio, I'm a demon, remember? I have healing powers. I won't die." Then he sobered up and managed to lift his head to stare at his foster father. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"D-don't blame yourself, Rin," Yukio said through his tears. He reached out and pulled his brother into a hug. "Satan killed him, not you. You were not in control."

Rin didn't say anything, but let his brother hug him.

((((_))))

Shiro was buried out in the graveyard behind the monastery. Rin was as good as new as he attended the funeral, an arm wrapped around his brother's shoulder as they stared at their foster father's grave. They did not notice another figure watching them intently, a smile gracing his smooth face.

The two boys thanked each guest for coming to the funeral and stayed by the gravestone until it got dark out.

"Now what do we do?" Rin murmured. "You are in True Cross Academy and I have nothing."

"You could still enroll in school," Yukio teased quietly.

His older brother scoffed. "You know studying and I don't agree." He glanced down at the Kurikara sword he had sheathed in the scabbard. "Maybe I should train to become an exorcist, like Dad." He looked up to smile at his brother. "That way you and I can be a team."

Yukio laughed. The two walked back to the monastery together. The figure from earlier stepped away from a tree, holding an umbrella over his white uniform.

"You just might get your wish, Rin Okumura," the man whispered, grinning to reveal his sharp teeth.

((((_Fin_))))

A/N: Man… this took about, what 4 hours to write? It just all came tumbling out of me. I had a few breaks but it's finished now. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review!


End file.
